mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mighty B!: Honeyween
The Mighty B!: Honeyween is a 2021 Netflix web television special which is written by Erik Wiese and Cynthia True and produced by Amy Poehler. It is based on, as well as a continuation, of the Nickelodeon animated series, The Mighty B!. It was released on October 1, 2021. Summary It’s Halloween in San Francisco, and it’s Bessie’s favorite holiday where it’s all about wearing costumes, carving pumpkins and eating candy. While she and the other Honeybee scouts can’t wait to go trick-or-treating, Mrs. Gibbons leads her fellow Honeybee scouts—including her daughter, Portia—to practice their trick-or-treating before they head out at night. Bessie discovers that if she finishes her trick-or-treating, she will earn the Trick or Treat badge. While the Honeybee scouts have heard that there are full-size bars, they head to one of the most richest neighborhoods in San Francisco! But it wasn’t long enough until the Dragonflies arrive as they started wrecking havoc and causing chaos! Can the Honeybee scouts stop the Dragonflies? Voice Cast All of the voice cast from The Mighty B! reprise their roles: *Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom *Andy Richter as Ben Higgenbottom *Megan Cavanagh as Hilary Higgenbottom *Dee Bradley Baker as Happy Higgenbottom *Sarah Thyre as Mrs. Gibbons *Grey DeLisle as Portia Gibbons, Millie Millerson and Maude *Jessica DiCicco as Gwen Wu *Dannah Feinglass as Penny Lefcowitz *Niecy Nash as Miriam Breedlove *Kenan Thompson as Rocky Rhodes *Maya Rudolph as Cherry *Audrey Wasilewski as Bibi Crew *Written by Erik Wiese and Cynthia True *Directed by Erik Wiese *Produced by Amy Poehler *Composed by Drew Neumann *Storyboarded by Sunil Hall *Animated by James Baxter *Showran by Tina Fey *Sound Designed and Edited by Jeff Hutchins *Background Art by Bill Wray Trivia *Here are the costumes in the special: **Bessie Higgenbottom - Witch **Ben Higgenbottom - Vampire **Rocky Rhodes - Mummy **Hilary Higgenbottom - Hippie **Penny Lefcowitz - Bedsheet Ghost **Portia Gibbons - Angel **Gwen Wu - Devil **Mrs. Gibbons - Leopard **Millie Millerson - Princess **Satha Thomas - Fortune Teller **Tigerlily Roberts - Fairy **Nisa Reddy - Genie **Molly O'Connell - Little Red Riding Hood **Jean Tatum Parklands - Cheerleader **Marie G. Malarkey - Pink Crayon **Miriam Breedlove - Fangoria Songs: It’s Halloween (Opening Song) - Bessie Higgenbottom And Everyone Trick-Or-Treat - Portia And Gwen Ballerina Girl Ghost - Bessie Higgenbottom This Is Halloween - Bessie Higgenbottom And Other Girls And Everyone’s Chorus Haunted House - Sarah And Erica Say Goodbye To Girls Around The Kids - The Dragonflies Trick-Or-Treat (Reprise) - Bessie Higgenbottom Laugh Can Be - Portia Gibbons Who Are You? - Erica Wu Why Is This Is A Musical? - Sarah Gibbons Couldn’t Be Spookier - Miss Vampire Girl Haunted House (Reprise) - Bessie Higgenbottom And Portia Gibbons The Addams Family Theme Song (Organ Version) Costume Party - Bessie Higgenbottom, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu And Penny Lefcowitz Scaredy Cat-Sitting With Benjamin Higgenbottom - Benjamin Higgenbottom I Didn’t Need To Be Afraid - Bessie Higgenbottom And Portia Gibbons Pumpkin Patch - Bessie Higgenbottom Be Yourself! - Bessie Higgenbottom Happy Halloween! Song - Bessie Higgenbottom And Friends All Everyone And All Characters It’s Our House Now (End Credits) - Cartoon Girl Villains References *Elvira/Cassandra Peterson - Fangoria is a parody of Elvira, a horror hostess portrayed by Cassandra Peterson. Category:Specials Category:Television specials Category:Netflix